Into the Abyss
by AshLikeSnow
Summary: There's no traces left of the kind and cheerful Nanoha that we knew. Instead, we realise exactly what tragedies befall upon those who provoke her. Dark fic. AU. Read at own risk.


**Disclaimer and Notes:**

None of the characters belong to me.

This isn't the type of piece I would normally do I don't think, but the results of a combination of inspiration from a piece of music, as well as the stories of a certain author. I guess as such, I will make this a tribute, a dedicated piece to the aforementioned, who is one of my favourite authors not only here on FF.N but in general.

As an additional note, this fic is rated.. er.. whatever I ended up deciding it was, due to language and violence. Fairly extreme violence, though not specifically graphic..

* * *

**Into the Abyss**

**By AshLikeSnow**

_Accompanying Music: Epistle by Yoko Kanno_

Ice cold eyes gleamed without emotion from behind a silent mask.

A slow deliberate step forward brought with it a sickening crunch of sand.

Hairs stood on end as a shadow emerged within the clearing smoke.

Cold sweat ran down like rivulets over exposed necks.

Terrified glances darted between each other for reassurance.

Silence pounded down on their ears as hard as their hearts.

The shadow shifted.

Numb fingers gripped reflexively at metal handles.

A white dress became visible from behind the settling dust.

Blue eyes scanned what was in front of her.

She felt no alarm.

She felt no fear.

She just started counting.

"One.. two.. three.. "

Merciless eyes along with a cold, white finger, pointed out each face in turn.

" .. fourteen. I see."

Neither delight, nor disappointment. Simply a statement.

Only silence answered her.

"Perhaps I shall start then."

Device was raised with her left hand.

A shrill rasp.

"What are you idiots doing?! Get her!"

A shocked pause, and then a sudden scramble.

Thunderous detonation where she once stood, and debris flew outwards.

Confusion amongst the chaos.

A piercing scream reverberated amongst the walls.

Pink and gold, overlaid with red.

A chilling whisper.

"That's one."

Hoarse intakes of breath.

"You fucking bitch!"

Anger exploded.

Lights flew across the room.

She weaved and rushed another.

A man with a hole in his chest the size of his fist.

"Two."

More shouts and even more lights.

Pink wings and a rush of air.

A blast from behind tore limb from limb.

"Three."

A glance over the shoulder saw futility.

Two heads flew in quick succession.

Coppery liquid splattered over stupefied faces.

"Five."

Still emotionless.

Blood littered the ground in pools.

Red hot iron was being doused with icy water.

Apprehension clouded their eyes.

Fear was settling into their hearts.

Quaking steps were taken backwards.

Cobalt eyes sought them.

Without effort.

Without haste.

Without hesitation.

One by one they were cornered.

One by one they met retribution.

There was no escape.

Each and every one screamed.

Each and every one more horrible than the last.

Each and every soul ripped from its shell.

It was not cruelty.

There was no malice behind it.

She was simply efficient.

"Restrict Lock."

A figure caught as though by air.

Panic gripped him and he struggled.

Straining to get loose.

As far away as possible.

Again, the sickening crunch of sand under deliberate steps.

He was frantic now, pulling until his skin tore.

Heedless of the pain.

But it was futile.

Death stalked him.

A glint of gold before his face.

Whites became clearly visible.

Movements stopped, to be replaced by trembling.

Tears ran like streams down his bloodless face.

"Please. Let me go. Please! Dear God, please!"

He shrieked.

He whimpered.

He begged.

She simply furrowed her eyebrows.

"Shoot."

The man shrank by a head.

His body collapsed noisily on to the floor.

"Fourteen."

Eyes shifted slowly up to the man remaining before her.

"That would be all fourteen of your guards I believe, Scaglietti-san."

Her words ran before her like the bitter frost of winter.

Astounded face darkened, before brightening again with maniacal glee.

"You've done it now Takamachi Nanoha! Look at how many lay at your feet!"

He leered at her.

"Look at the blood on your hands!"

He laughed.

Laughed as though carnage warmed his heart.

Laughed until the walls echoed with its ring and still he wouldn't stop.

Wouldn't stop until the wall behind him was blasted away.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

Blood was flowing from a graze on his cheek.

"You killed Yuuno-kun."

A pause.

"You killed Hayate-chan, Vita-chan, Signum-san, Shamal-san, Zafira-san."

He was peering intently at her.

"You killed Chrono-kun, Lindy-san, Amy-san, Arf-san."

He started smiling.

A long pause.

"You killed Fate-chan."

A bare whisper.

He didn't even try to conceal his grin.

"Ah! Fate Testarossa!"

His eyes shone with madness.

"Oh how I enjoyed that! Those beautiful red eyes, how they shone! If I had known you enjoyed violence as much as I do, I would have invited you to join me as I -"

"Enough!"

Her chest heaved.

"Unforgivable."

Cool facade was breaking.

"I can't forgive you!"

Surprise and then recovery.

"Can't forgive me you say? But what can _you_ do to _me_?"

A sickeningly sweet smile was on his face.

A pause the span of two breaths.

"I'll destroy you."

A face lined with inhuman determination.

Anxiety crept into his eyes as he stared at the unnatural aura in front of him.

His smile wilted.

It unnerved him.

"Destroy me? Murder in cold blood you mean? I'm not even armed."

He raised his hands to show nothing in them.

"What would your dear Fate say about her little angel if she were to do something as despicable as that?"

Her reply was to step forward.

She reassumed her mask.

"Wait a minute Takamachi Nanoha!"

His voice sounded strained as she moved.

"You want more blood on your hands? My blood? Would _she_ want you to do that?"

Her advance didn't slow.

Sweat mixed with the blood running down his cheek.

"You think you can get away with this?!"

She was but a few steps away.

He pulled a gun out from within his coat and aimed it.

Fear was evident in his eyes.

"STAY BACK!!"

He pulled the trigger.

It went wide.

His hands were trembling too hard.

He fired again.

and again.

and again.

Until the clip was empty.

_Click click click._

He was out, but still he didn't lower the gun.

She was bleeding.

A bullet had found its mark in her right shoulder.

And yet she kept walking.

She didn't even wince.

He watched her steady approach.

His legs gave out under him.

A scant foot away from him she stopped.

He threw the empty gun at her.

It missed.

She pointed her staff at his face.

"Would you like to know why I don't have an answer to your question?"

Eyes as hard as tempered steel and as dull as roughened stone.

He could only stare back at her.

"Because today.. "

_Starlight .._

".. I became the devil."

_.. Breaker_

And then there was nothing.

* * *

**The Author's (Long) Notes:**

Well... hmm... what to say? I don't really know myself actually, haha. Basically, this story is a semi-experiment I was having. I wanted to write a piece which fit to a track of music, and after typing and backspacing for a day or two, this was what I ended up with. Probably a little rough around the edges though still.

The piece of music in question, as mentioned earlier, is Epistle by Yoko Kanno, from the Vision of Escaflowne OST Volume III. While I was listening to it, almost directly after re-reading certain stories, the idea struck me: 'What if a mad-semi-loli-ish-psychotic-Nanoha decides to tear shit up a la Terminator style?' Yeah. I'm crazy sometimes.

On another note, I would like to thank my betareader Eni Li'Nave for again making contributions to my writing. We throw so many ideas between us as we talk it's hard to really distinguish who can claim them and who can't, but simply put, our quirky conversations helped make this piece the way it is, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you Eni!

Now there are probably questions people would like to scream at me, cos I've been rather vague about a number of things, but those were intentional. For once, I don't want to answer every question that pops up, so I'll leave them up to your own imagination. So go ahead and imagine it. How did Jail kill everyone? Why was Nanoha the only survivor? What was Jail going to say about Fate before Nanoha cut him off? Did Nanoha survive? ... Happy thinking. ;D

Oh yeah. No Strikers specific characters (except Jail) because I'm not particuliarly fond of them. Oh well.

At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this piece somewhat, even if it does deviate from the type I believe I would normally write. It's style is different too. But even still I hope that you liked it. I certainly did (in a somewhat morbid kind of way). If you could drop me a line with your thoughts on this piece then I would be very happy indeed. And on that note, I would dearly like to thank everyone who was reviewed for me on my other stories, but of which I didn't get a chance to respond. They all make me very happy, and I treasure them dearly, so don't think I've neglected you please!

And yes, I believe I shall leave it at that because I type too much. Till I see you guys and girls next.

Ash.


End file.
